


Je veux être ton bonheur

by malurette



Series: Feuilles de trèfle [2]
Category: Clover
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, doomed by canon, i hope i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-fic sur Oruha et Kazuhiko ; recueil à venir plus tard, et peut-être aussi sur Suh ?<br/>1ère vignette : Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.<br/>2ème : Et après...<br/>3ème : Une voix comme arme contre l'oublie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'était pas pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover (Trèfle)  
>  **Couple :** Ryû F. Kazuhiko/Oruha  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « adieu ma concubine » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (31 décembre ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3 (première édition ; tome 2 pour la réimpression récente)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poussières

Oruha aime Kazuhiko autant qu’elle aime chanter, Kazuhiko adore Oruha autant qu’il est dévoué à son pays – voire peut-être plus, mais c’est toujours difficile de faire la part des choses. En tout cas, ils s’adorent.  
Pour Kazuhiko, Oruha est la lumière de sa vie, son rayon de soleil, une bouffée d’air frais pour chaque permission – son repos du soldat. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas être sa femme ; il n’avait pas l’autorisation de se marier, et elle ne voulait pas s’engager ainsi – une vie trop dure que celle de femme d’officier ?  
Le statut d’éternelle fiancée leur convient mieux, de permission en permission, ils se chouchoutent mutuellement quand ils ont l’occasion de se voir. Une vie différente de celle de mari et femme, avec son lot de satisfactions et de frustrations.

Il a fallu à Kazuhiko plus d’un mois de cour assidue pour qu’enfin elle cède son corps et son cœur mais quand elle l’a fait c’était entièrement, sans concession, tout pour lui, et sa constance et son ardeur n’ont jamais failli ensuite.  
Oruha est très vite devenue amoureuse de lui, mais il lui a fallu faire un effort sur elle-même pour accepter de mêler leurs deux vies... sachant que ça ne serait que pour un temps, que quoi qu’elle fasse, quoi qu’elle lui donne, ça ne serait pas pour toujours – toute sa vie à elle, mais pas la sienne à lui.

Elle n’a pas su lui avouer, pas pu lui demander de s’entraîner tous les jours à lui dire adieu. Même le moment venu, elle n’a pas pu lui dire, (à Suh seulement)  
« C’est aujourd’hui que l’on se quitte... »  
juste lui demander de ne pas l’oublier.

Si elle l’avait fait, elle le sait, elle n’aurait plus eu ensuite le courage de monter sur scène, or pour lui comme pour elle, elle voulait pouvoir partir la tête haute, elle-même comme il l’aimait tant.


	2. Pour ce qu’il reste d’avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuhiko définissait ses plans d'avenir avec et pour Oruha, et c'est tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour ce qu’il reste d’avenir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover (Trèfle)  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Ryū F. Kazuhiko (/Oruha)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pour la dernière fois, je n’en ai rien à faire des étoiles ! » d’après Llilai  
> pour la case n°12 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « n’importe qui dans le cast de _Clover_ » (été '10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3 (1ère édition)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

« Monter en grade, pour quoi faire ? Vu où ça m’a mené la dernière fois... »

Non, sa carrière militaire, Ryū F. Kazuhiko n’en a plus rien à faire désormais. C’était « important quand il avait une fiancée avec laquelle planifier son futur. Mais maintenant ?  
Je veux une retraite paisible, si possible. »

Même si sa définition de « paisible » étonnerait sans doute tout le monde (à part peut-être Gingetsu qui sait parfaitement par quoi il est passé.)

« Rien à faire des hauts-gradés. Je veux retrouver celui qui a tué celle que j’aimais, le faire payer sans doute, et puis ensuite je ne sais pas.  
En tout cas je ne reviendrai pas dans l’armée ! »


	3. Pour se battre contre l’oubli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste sa voix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour se battre contre l’oubli  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover  (Trèfle)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Oruha/Ryû F. Kazuhiko  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « une voix comme arme » (1er avril ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** CLAMP Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Oruha sait deux choses depuis toute petite : que tel jour précis, son cœur cessera de battre, parce qu’elle le sait, un point c’est tout ; et qu’elle a une belle voix, parce que tout le monde le lui répète.   
À côté de ça, elle en ignore beaucoup. Comme, quel sens donner à sa vie, vaut-elle la peine d’être vécue, si oui de quelle façon, et de quelle façon elle mourra. À l’adolescence, dévorée par ces questions et par l’angoisse du néant, elle a bien pensé mourir immédiatement et s’épargner une attente inutile. Cette phase n’a pas duré longtemps ; elle a très vite réalisé qu’au contraire, elle voulait vivre, vivre intensément, vivre plus longtemps que ce qui lui serait accordé. Elle a voulu croire qu’elle se trompait, qu’elle pouvait bien vivre au-delà encore, et quand bien même… que le jour connu était encore loin. Que d’ici là, elle avait des années devant elle à remplir à sa guise. 

Alors elle a commencé à chanter. Pour libérer sa rage de vivre, sa révolte, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Pour le présent et ce qu’elle a d’avenir. Ça ne lui a pas passé en grandissant.   
En gagnant en maturité, sa voix s’est faite plus profonde, plus posée, ses textes et ses mélodies plus recherchés, plus travaillés. Et ses buts se sont affinés. Elle sait qu’elle ne fera pas carrière. Elle sait qu’elle n’aura pas le temps de fonder une famille. Par éthique personnelle, elle se ferme à l’idée de l’amour pour ne pas faire inutilement par sa disparition prématurée une personne qui l’aimerait.   
Mais elle songe que si sa vie de chair est limitée, elle peut toujours aspirer à l’immortalité de sa mémoire. Si elle se montre assez brillante, assez émouvante pour marquer les esprits et que l’on se souvienne d’elle longtemps encore après sa disparition, elle n’aura pas vécu en vain et triomphera juste un petit peu de la mort. Elle met une dimension d’éternité dans chacune de ses chansons.

Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que tout son cœur qu’elle verse dans ses chansons toucherait autant un homme en particulier parmi tout son public et que, séduit, il se montrerait charmeur et insistant au point de finir par faire céder toutes ses résolutions. Avec Kazuhiko, elle connaît un autre aperçu d’éternité, celui que leur offre leur amour passionné. Pour lui, elle peut oublier juste un temps que tout lui est compté.


End file.
